Dargalac Roblox Glitch Possesion Part 1
A New State of Mind Relays on relevant codes of a game. Just imagine , feeling like a person who always feels followed by a glitch. A glitch like this ain't normal. Some how the radio waves from certain codes of a game sometimes can be messy and developers still have left overs after updates from time to time. People make mistakes, we are all people. Not knowing that developers sometimes hide things from us gives us the curious look on our faces makes the game unpredictable. My Weird Incident With A Glitch I seen this appear behind '' ''Dagalarac after Dagalarac came and Iagged Must of been a glitch. People don't really "bug" about that but it stills makes me think "could of been something else. I know it seems bizarre but lately I have been looking up on game glitches and made me think , what if it could of been from space? Usually games are made by some codes that are familiar with space technology, at least what I've seen, but I never though a glitch can make a character and move it around. A special glitch that happens on rare occasions is called "Dagalarac" named after a galactic signal. Watching YouTube videos I seen glitches make characters move weird but on different games , but that is just the point. To this , I believe that maybe glitches are normal for a developing game but I never thought space had to do with coding glitches of the game. I'm not trying to make a big deal about this but it's just so ironic that a glitch can do such creepy stuff. Meeting , Dagalarac. I was on a Roblox server on battle as a boss, usaully I would play As the boss and people would start attacking. You'd be given a gun to shoot the players and smash stuff , and As the shooters you have to defeat a boss using guns. I was getting the hang of the game and decided to keep playing some more. One time I found a glitch to get off the Map but that was patched later in the game. I usually like watching people play since I ain't playing the one playing and I don't lose, not confessing that I'm a sore loser if that's what y'all people are thinking about but , i just like the feeling of not being involved you know. Well i didnt get to enjoy that feeling after meeting such a scary thing. This was new since i never met any glitches before and the one glitch i met in the game actually spoke but it keeps saying alot of symbols usually symbols of your keyboard or on mobile. The weird parts is that if it ever spoke in letters it always has something to do about space radio waves. But that's just The beginning. I seen this glitch walk near everything and die. And sometimes move a little . And even goes in circles. I find things like this creepy because it's unusual and it's happening in front of only one person's eyes. Why I hate about things happening to me is that it sometimes always ends after wanting to show it. And videos sometimes makes me think it's just baloney. I joined battle as a boss right and then I spawn into the lobby. I expected players to join and since there was only me. Then people joined and I was ready to play. I was playing as the shooters and started shooting at the boss, eventually after several minutes i defeated the boss and spawned back in the lobby. Then, a player named "Dagalarac" joins , I thought it as just some guy fooling around with the names using signal names from space, which could of at least. But what caught my eye as the player's behavior. Usaully after joining a fighting players game players are gaining seriousness and waiting for a game to start but they didn't do that right away. I as not sure if it was a glitch but it started acting funny. Funny to say but some of us player had some lag and eventually we turned down graphics. And this is when it started getting creepier and creepier. The player started chatting stuff like "#$/" started popping up and she I tried to get them to talk , their test was also weird. Like really creepy. They said something like "mssma" or "gaaaz" like sounds from space and eventually got to the point to were I wanted to leave , so then I did. The suddenly a pop up said "fixing Dagalarac - loading #%" it eventually got up to 100 and suddenly the game auto clicked to a random game and one was called "build an army" I joined as soon as it loaded and I spawned near a base, and looked around , I was sir it was a friend who played it because I didn't know the game. Then, the glitch came back. The character started dancing around wildly and then stopped. I was scared after that , but what kinda got me to wanting to leave was when It actually pulled a weapon out and suddenly started dancing around and I was wanted to go near to see if it would kill me so I went there and got close and closer and even more closer until this happened PART 2 WILL HAVE A LINKBE TUNED '' '' The link will be here at June 17 2018 possibly ''PART 2 WILL HAVE A LINK BE TUNED '' Edited on June 18 2018. Link - ☀https://robloxcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Dargalac_Roblox_Glitch_Possesion_Part_2